¿realidad o ilusion?
by Aizawa Saori
Summary: La vida esta dando un giro por completo, al haber perdido a sus padres Mari se ve obligada a vivir con sus tíos pero hay un problema: sus tíos viven en Italia, la chica se vera obligada a escoger entre su familia o sus amigos y es chico del que esta enamorada, y lo peor de todo es que todo pasó gracias a un deseo que pidió hace tiempo.  Es mi primer fic así que no sen duros conmigo
1. El comienzo de toda una vida

Este es mi primer fic así que por favor denle una oportunidad por favor

Cartas y todo eso

*acciones de los personajes *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

**TITULOS O COSAS ASI XD**

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ES MIO

**¿REALIDAD O SOLO UNA ILUSION?**

**VOLVER A CASA**

Todo comenzó un día tranquilo una joven de 13 años estaba viendo su programa favorito: inazuma eleven pues en eso la joven sale a dar un paseo por la calle, estaba molesta y quería que todo cambiara

Mari: *ve pasar una estrella fugaz* odio lo que pasa, odio que mis padres no me entiendan, como desearía que todo fuera cono en un anime, como en inazuma eleven, así todo sería mejor.

En la noche:

Mari: quiero que todo cambie y que sea mejor *se queda dormida hasta que tiene un sueño muy raro*

_Tu deseo se cumpliría pero nadie lo sabía, así como todo mejoraría, también empeorará, solo es cuestión de tiempo.. la vida hasta en un anime es muy difícil lo comprenderás cuando sepas como se siente_

**Al día siguiente:**

Mari:*despierta* mmm es raro no escuchar nada por la mañana, en fin tal vez no es nada *después de bañarse, vestirse y desayudar decide bajar a ver si hay algo nuevo*

**Baja las escaleras:**

Mari: no hay nadie aquí…. Un momento *ve bien el lugar* esta no es mi casa! Donde diablos estoy?!

**Sube alterada a su cuarto:**

Mari: *se ve bien al espejo* que me paso? Parezco un.. anime, como termine así? *ve a un rincón de la habitación* mm hay una carta *la toma y la lee*

PARA NORMAL VOLVER A SER…

TU LECCION DEBES APRENDER.

Mari: LECCION! Cual lección! Yo solo pedí un deseo…. Ahhh sospecho que seré así por un rato así que será mejor que sepa donde estoy que hacer para poder volver a la normalidad

**Sale de la casa:**

Mari: *compra un periódico y lo empieza a leer hasta que ve algo impactante*

"INCENDIO EN UNA CASA MUEREN 3 PERSONAS IDENTIFICADAS CON ESTOS NOMBRES:

Maria Ana (nombre de la mamá de la joven)

Carlos (papá)

ENTRE ELLOS HAY UN NIÑO CUYO NOMBRE NO FUE IDENTIFICADO"

Mari: *llorando* no…. No puede ser mi familia *sale corriendo y por accidente choca con una persona*

¿?: Estas bien?

Mari: lo lamento mucho, no me fije

¿? Descuida no importa

Mari: ehhh perdón tengo que irme

¿?: Espera cuál es tu nombre es que nunca te había visto por aquí

Mariana: ah me llamo *piensa un nombre* Mari Sukura

¿?: Ah muy bien yo soy Yuuto Kido, espero verte otro día, bueno adiós

Mariana: adiós *se va* porque mi familia, porque ellos?, que triste, y mañana tendré que ir a identificar sus cuerpos, que horror, no quería que esto pasara, te odio estúpido deseo!... solo que ahora tendré que seguir adelante, tendré que ir a la escuela y tendré que hacerme pasar por alguien más, no quiero que me descubran….. no por ahora.

Y BIEN ESO ES TODO POR HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO POR QUE HOY YO ME INSPIRE MUY POCO, DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

SAYONARA


	2. mi vida en raimon

Este es mi primer fi casi que por favor denle una oportunidad

NOTA: Inazuma Eleven no es mío pero hoy solo lo tome prestado

Hoy estaba aburrida asi que mejor les pongo mi 2 capitulo hoy

**¿REALIDAD O SOLO UNA ILUSION?**

Ya se me cambiare a Raimon pero no se si me acepten en el equipo de futbol

Ay que hare…

Al dia siguiente:

Hoy comienzo mi vida como anime y ahora iré a Raimon pero es raro no tener a mi familia conmigo.

Mariana: que bien si recordé el camino a la escuela pero que salón es!

VARIOS SALONES Y PREGUNTAS DESPUES:

Uff no sabia que ir a la escuela era en verdad cansado bueno alfin llegue

Toco la puerta:

Profesor: por que llego tarde señorita.

Mariana: perdóneme es que soy de nuevo ingreso y me perdi en esta enorme escuela

Profesor: bueno preséntese a la clase

Mariana: mucho gusto mi nombre es mari sukura vengo de mexico espero que seamos muy buenos amigos

Profesor: bueno siéntese ahí

Mariana:si espera ese no es el chico de ayer mmm.. a yuuto kido

Después de sentarme

Mariana:hola me recuerdas

Kido: si tu eres la chica que choco conmigo ayer

Mariana: si pero me puedes hacer un gran favor

Kido: claro

Mariana: me puedes mostrar el receso en tu tiempo libre

Kido: esta bien

Mariana: gracias

En el tiempo libre

Mariana: muchas gracias por acompañarme es que no me quiero perder

Kido: es un placer volver a verte

Mariana: lo mismo digo

Y asi paso todo el receso y la clase

VARIAS HORAS DE ABURRIMIENTO DESPUES:

Kido: oye mariana que tal si te presento a mis compañeros de futbol

Mariana: claro vamos

Kido: muchachos ella es mari sukura y acaba de llegar a japon

Endo: hola yo soy el capitán del equipo me llamo satoru endo de pura casualidad TE gusta el futbol

Kazemaru: por que siempre le preguntas a todos si le gusta el futbol

Endo: pura costumbre

Mariana: de echo me encanta el futbol y quería ver si me podía unir al equipo

Endo: claro ahora muéstranos tus habilidades:

Mariana: esta bien dare lo mejor de mi

En eso saco un balón de futbol y empiezo en eso aparece fubuki

Fubuki: piso de hielo

Mariana: salto triple sale otra copia de mi y me da impulso

Creo que no será hoy

Fubuki: como lo hizo?

Llego a la portería

Mariana: salen dos copias de mi al mismo tiempo de dos balones

Mariana: TRIPLE FENIX

Endo: mano demoniaca

Mariana:espera un segundo ilucion triple (salen 6 balones)

Endo: pero cal será

Balón entra a la portería

Mariana: si esto es mas divertido de lo que pensé

Endo: eres muy buena pudiste superar la defensa de fubuki y supiste como usar una secuencia de tiros

Mariana: gracias entonces ya soy miembro de Raimon

Endo: pero por supuesto

Mariana: bien ya di mi primer paso pero ahun me esperan mas cosa por hacer

BUENO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR VIENDO MI FIC

PERO ANTES GRACIAS A KARINA Y A LORENA FUBUKI POR SUS REVIEWS Y KARINA SI TE PONDRE EN MI FIC PERO TENGO QUE ORGANIZARME Y PENSAR COMO TE PONDRE OK?

SIN MAS COSAS ME DESPIDO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

Y PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS Y OPINIONES SOBRE QUE QUISIERAN QUE LE PONGA Y YO LO AGO ADEMAS NECESITO PONER MAS PERSONAS ASI QUE SI LO DESEAN LOS PONDRE PERO SERA DESPUES SI?

ADIOS


	3. un amor inesperado

Este es mi primer fi casi que por favor denle una oportunidad

NOTA: Inazuma Eleven no es mío pero hoy solo lo tome prestado

Hoy estaba aburrida asi que mejor les pongo mi 2 capitulo hoy

(pensamientos)

[acciones]

**¿REALIDAD O SOLO UNA ILUSION?**

UN AMOR INESPERADO

(Muy bien ya di mi primer paso pero ahora que me espera de esta vida)

Kido: mari-chan

Mariana: (que hare)

Kido: mari-chan

Mariana: (….)

Kido: mari –chan

Mariana: a que que paso Kido

Kido: te perdiste en tus pensamientos

Mariana: perdón es que tengo mis razones

Kido: bueno quieres que te acompañe a tu casa

Mariana: claro

Kido: pues vamos

DE CAMINO A MI CASA

Kido: oye mari-chan

Mariana: si dime

Kido: no me has dicho nada de ti vamos cuéntame de tu vida

Mariana: bueno me gusta el helado, pasar tiempo con mis anigos entre otras cosas

Kido: y cuéntame de tu familia

EN ESO ME QUEDO PARADA Y EMPIEZAN A SALIR LAGRIMAS

Kido: que tienes

SACO UN PERIODICO QUE COMPRE EN LA MAÑANA

Kido: ay no lo lamento tanto

Mariana: no importa de todos modos no lo sabias

Kido: bueno entonces cuentas con mi apoyo para superarlo

Mariana: gracias kido [lo abraza y en eso se sonrojan los dos] (pero que me pasa me siento muy diferente que ayer

Kido: ( por que me sonrojo acaso ella me…)

Mariana: bueno pues sigamos el camino

Kido :claro vamos

LLEGANDO A MI CASA

Kido: bueno adiós si quieres mañana paso por ti

Mariana: si lo deseas asi claro nos vemos mañana [le da un beso en la mejilla]

Kido: [se sonroja a mas no poder]

Mariana: te pasa algo?

Kido: no no me pasa nada

Mariana: bueno entonces te veo mañana

Kido: si adiós

Mariana: (pero que me paso por que lo bese?)

Kido: (yo creo que si me gusta pero la acabo de conocer y solo me quiere como un amigo bueno desde mañana hare lo posible para conquistar su corazón y poder ser mas que su amigo)

ESPRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO YA SE QUE MIS CAPITULOS SON CORTOS PERO PRONTO LOS ALARGARE, GRACIAS A TODOS PO R SUS COMENTARIOS Y EN ESPECIAL A **ALONE DARKO **ERES LA MEJOR!

BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS Y LOS QUE QUIERAS ESTAR EN MI FIC CON TODO GUSTO LOS PONDRE SOLO NECESITO QUE ME MANDEN UN CORREO A mariana26999 con los datos que quieran que los ponga en este fic:

ME DESPIDO


	4. Mis amigos en mi nueva vida

BUENO AQUÍ VENGO CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FIC, MUCHAS GRACIAS A ALONE DARKO POR AYUDARME CON EL DRAMA

BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS AL CAPIYULO

(pensamientos) [acciones]

LOS AMIGOS APARECEN EN TODAS PARTES

Ya han pasado los días, me vuelvo cada vez mas sentimental con kido cada dia mas, en el transcurso del tiempo me he hecho amiga de otras personas como genda lo que al parecer lo le agrada a kido como siempre pero ese dia fue diferente por que vi a alguien muy conocido era…..

Mariana: no es cierto[salgo corriendo directo a una persona] akimuri en serio eres tu?

Akimuri es una de mi mejor amiga y me ayuda en los casos mas difíciles de mi vida, una amiga muy especial para mi.

Mariana: como llegaste aquí?

Akimuri: aun no entiendo cuando desperté esta mañana ya era asi

Mariana: bueno no importa ahora ven te quiero presentar a alguien:

TADA EL ES YUUTO KIDO

AKIMURI: mucho gusto mi nombre es akimuri sakede

Akimuri: y a donde van?

Mariana: yo apenas me acabo de inscribir a Raimon pero no te dejare sola

Kido hoy no ire a la escuela por favor vete sin mi

Kido: no no puedo hacerlo

Mariana: eres muy amable[le da un beso en la mejilla] pero no necesito que pierdas clases por mi

Kido: bueno pero si tienes algún problema llamame ok?

Mariana: si gracias, vamos akimuri

Akimuri: esta bien pero no te he dicho algo

Mariana: dime

Akimuri: pues cuando llegue no estaba sola, venia conmigo una chics que dice que se llama Karina

Mariana: y donde se encuentra ahora

Akimuri:esta en nuestra casa

Mariana: muy bien vamos

Akimuri: si

EN LA CASA:

Akimuri: ya llegue Karina

Karian: muy bien

Akimuri: ella es mari sukura

Mariana: mucho gusto

Karina: el gusto es mio

Mariana: bueno ahora que estamos aquí tienen que inscribirse a una escuela como cual quisieran

Karina: pues no lo se dejame pensarlo

Mariana: y tu que me dices akimuri

Akimuri: pues yo creo que a Raimon contigo

Mariana: muy bien vas a ver que te agradaran las personas en eselugar son muy amables en especial kido

Akimuri: disculpa pero que sientes por kido?

Mariana: pues la verdad no lo se este cariño se empieza a convertir en amor y temo que salga lastimada pero lo disfrutare mientras dure….

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FICS EN ESPECIAL A ALONE DARKO GRACIAS POR TODA LA AYUDA QUE ME HAS DADO!

ADEMAS YA TENGO MAS PERSONAJES

KARINA YA TE AGREGE AL FIC

EL PERSONAJE DE AKIMURI SAKEDE ES DEDICADO A A ALONE DARKO ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA!

BUENO DEJEN UN REVIEW POR FA HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	5. Revolución de sentimientos

AKI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FIC POR CIERTO GRACIAS ALONE DARKO POR LAS IDEAS QUE ME DISTE ERE FANTASTICA Y MUY IMAGINATIVO

BUENO DISFRUTEN EL SIG. CAPITULO

LA REVOLUCION DE SENTIMIENTOS

Mariana: Ya han psado dos semanas desde que llegaron akimuri y Karina, ya casi no paso mucho tiempo con kido lo cual me tiene triste, akimuri le hace la vida imposible a goengi mientras que Karina es igual de callada que siempre

(Este amor no puede ser, yuuto kido ha perdido la confianza en estos días por que cree que me gusta genda pero lo que no entiende es que genda es un chico especial y por eso es mi amigo)

Akimuri ya tiene amigos que son siro y burn

Pero hace poco conoci a alguien: hiroto

Hiroto es muy amable conmigo y es amigo de kido asi que confio en el hasta que:

Hiroto y kido estaban discutiendo mientras yo los obsevaba:

EN LA PLATICA:

Hiroto: oye kido necesito hacerte una pregunta

Kido: si dime

Hiroto: te gusta mari-chan?

Kido: pero por supuesto que no ella es muy fastidiosa y le tiene mas confianza a genga que a mi

Hiroto: no será que estas celoso que esta mari pase mas tiempo con el?

Kido: por dios celos? Para nada por mi que se vaya con el.

SALGO YO DE MI ESCONDITE

Mariana: pues si quieres me voy con el

Kido: pero dime que escuchaste?

Mariana: nada solo que soy fastidiosa perdóneme señor perfecto no era mi intención molestar? Hasta llege a pensar que eras mi amigo o algo mas

Olvidalo me voy[salgo corriendo y kido me alcanza y me agarra]

Kido: dime a que te referías con algo mas

Mariana: pensé que me querías mas que como una amiga

Pero tenia razón no hiba a funcionar adiós

[me voy corriendoy luego a lo lejos veo a alguien}

Mariana: genda![ corro y lo abrazo] ayudame kido desconfia de mi y no quiero perder su amistad

Genda: pues hay que esperar a que se le pase mientras te acompaño a yu casa y me cuentas

Mariana:[le cuenta lo sucedido] y eso paso

Genda: pues se nota que esta celoso

Mariana: celoso? Pero se supone que dijo que era fastidiosa

Genda: yo conozco bien a kido y se que no le gusta revelar sus sentimientos.

Mariana: gracias no se que haría sin ti

Llega kido y ve como abrazo y beso en la mejilla a genda, en eso se enoja y se va a su casa

ESO ES TODO POR HOY PERO MAÑANA LES SUBO OTRO DE MI CAPITULO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS , SI LES GUSTO, DEJEN UN REVIEW Y SI NO TAMBIEN XD

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA MUCHA MAS TENSION QUE ESTA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN TODAVIA NO LLEGA LAS ESCENAS DE AMOR Y ROMANCE, ALMENOS EN TRE KIDO Y MARI NO PERO TENGO LISTO TODO PARA EL SIG FIC

NO SE LO PIERDAN!

BYE!


	6. El enemigo de un enamorado: los celos

AHORA VENGO CON OTRO DE MIS FICS AHORA PROMETO PONER MAS YAOI Y LO QUE QUIERAN

ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA PERDON

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE

**UNA DECISION TOMADA**

**ERA UN DIA TRANQUILO EN LA CIUDAD DE INAZUMA ERA TODO TRANQUILO, ADEMAS ERA UN DIA SOLEADO Y FELIZ EXCEPTO POR UNA COSA, YUUTO SE MOLESTO POR QUE AHORA ESTOY SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN, GENDA.**

MARIANA: mientras yo estaba tratando de entender por que me enoje con kido el otrodia si se supone que solo se dejo llevar por los celos pero lo hecho hecho esta y ya no lo podre arreglar, iba pasando cuando vi alguien conocida:

MARIANA: akimuri? Quien es el?

AKIMURI: el se llama afuro terumi

APHRODI: mucho gusto puedes decirme aphrodi

MARIANA: mucho gusto yo sor mari sukura pero dime mari

Bueno quisiera quedarme un rato pero tengo que arreglar unas cosas

AKIMURI: con kido?

MARIANA: algo así

Adiós

AKIMURI: BYE

APHRODI: que simpática

Bueno entonces si quieres ir al parque esta tarde?

AKIMURI: bueno si me dejas en paz esta bien

APHRODI: hecho

Paso por ti después del entrenamiento

**CON MARIANA:**

MARIANA: pero donde esta se supone que llegaría a esta hora [pasa una hora]

Bueno creo que no vendrá [antes de irse escucha una voz]

MARIANA: genda que haces aquí?

GENDA: quería verte y akimuri me dijo que vendrías aquí

MARIANA: que tierno! Gracias [le da un beso en la mejilla]

Por cierto no has visto a kido?

GENDA: no pero hiroto me dijo que todavía estaba muy enojado por que nosotros salimos

MARIANA: déjalo se le pasara pronto

GENDA: y si no?

MARIANA: y si no yo hablare con el

MIENTRAS CON HIROTO Y KIDO:

HIROTO: como dejaste pasar una oportunidad de que pudieras ser mas que su amigo

KIDO: tsk como iba a saber que le gustaba y además ella sale con genda NO SE LO PERDONARE A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!

HIROTO: pero asi nunca podras ser su novio… bueno si sigues asi no.

KIDO: que mas da no me perdonara por lo que hice además se ve tan feliz con genda

HIROTO. Tal ves si pero todavía puedes disculparte con ella y tal vez otra vez puedan empezar de 0

KIDO: Y si no funciona'

HIROTO: INTENTALO

KIDO: tienes razón no me dare por vencido tan fácilmente sabes donde esta mari-chan?

HIROTO: no se pero genda también la esta buscando

KIDO: hay no tengo que darme prisa adiós hiroto.

**CON KARINA:**

IBA CAMINANDO CUANDO DE REPENTE SE CRUZAN EN SU CAMINO UNOS TIPOS

PERSONA1: HOLA LINDA POR QUE NO VIENES CON NOSOTROS UN RATO NOS DIVERTIREMOS MUCHO

KARINA: no quiero ya déjenme en paz

PERSONA 2: TU NO TE PUEDES ESCAPAR DE NOSOTROS ADEMAS NO TE PREGUNTAMOS VENDRAS CON NOSOTROS

KARINA: no AUXILIO

PERSONA1: NADIE TE VA A ESCUCHAR

¿?: déjenla tranquila

PERSONA 1: NADIE ME DICE QUE HACER

¿?: bueno

MUCHOS GOLPES E INCONSIENTES DESPUES:

KARINA: muchas gracias

¿?: no hay de que no me gusta que esos dos se aprovechen de la gente,

VO ME LLAMO RYUJI MIDORIKAWA

KARINA: MUCHAS GRACIAS MIDORIKAWA-KUN,

YO ME LLAMO KARINA PERO DIME KARI

MIDORIKAWA: MUY BIEN KARI-CHAN ESPERO VERTE ALGUN OTRO DIA,

KARINA: SI ESTOY SEGURA QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER

ADIOS

MIDORIKAWA: ADIOS

KARINA: (que lindo y que alegre es)

MIDORIKAWA: (que linda y tranquila es creo que algún dia la vendre a ver)

BIEN ESO ES TODO POR HOY

**PREGUNTAS RECIENTES:**

QUE PASARA CON KIDO?

KARINA Y MIDORIKAWA SE VERAN OTRA VEZ?

MARI Y KIDO SE RECONCILIARAN?

A QUIEN ESPERABA MARI?

ME SALIO BIEN ESTE CAPITULO?

MERECE UN REVIEW?

BUENO GRACIAS POR VER ESTE CAPITULO Y DEJEN UN REVIEW

AH POR CIERTO **ALONE DARKO ERES LA MEJOR TE QUIERO!**


	7. Te perdono?

Hola hoy vengo con otro de mis capítulos espero que les guste.

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE

TE PERDONO?

ESTABA CON GENDA TODO IBA BIEN Y TRANQUILO CUANDO ESCUCHE ESA VOY ERA UNA VOZ MUY CONOCIDA

MARIANA: ESA VOZ….

¿?: hey mariana me recuerdas

MARIANA: no es posible tu eres…

CON KIDO:

KIDO: [llega a las canchas de futbol y ve a endo]

ENDO: hola kido

KIDO: hola endo has visto a mari-chan?

ENDO: ah si acaba de venir me dijo que iba a ir a ver a alguien

KIDO: (de seguro fue a ver a genda) bueno muchas gracias adiós

ENDO: oye no te quieres quedar a entrenar?

KIDO: no gracias tengo asuntos que arreglar…

CON MARIANA:

MARIANA: no lo puedo creer tu eres

¿?: kasaki no me recuerdas

MARIANA: como no recordar a mi mejor amigo ah pasado tanto

KASAKI: cuanto ha pasado? 5 años creo yo

MARIANA: si es muy bueno que no hayas cambiado nada tan tindo y tierno como siempre

[llega kido]

KIDO: mari-chan quien es el

MARIANA: EL ES KASAKI EL ES MI MEJOR AMIGO DE TODA LA VIDA

KIDO: mucho gusto mari-chan tengo que hablar contigo

MARIANA: claro ahora vuelvo kasaki

KASAKI: claro

CON KIDO Y MARI:

MARIANA: listo ahora dime

KIDO : quería pedirte perdón y ver si podemos ser amigos de nuevo

MARIANA: no

KIDO:…

MARIANA: NO, YO QUERIA PEDIRTE PERDON A TI POR TRATARTE DE ESA FORMA Y SI PODEMOS SER AMIGOS

KIDO: MUY BIEN Y PARA DEMOSTRARTELO QUIERO INVITARTE HOY ACENAR

MARIANA: a cenar claro me encanta

KIDO: muy bien paso por ti a las 7:00 pm

MARIANA: muy bien hasta la noche

HASTA AQUÍ MI CAPITULO DE HOY POR QUE YA ME PRESIONARON A QUITARME DE LA COMPU ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

GRACIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIOS Y POR FA DEJENME UN REVIEW HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS!

PD Li Zakuro0 mucha suerte con tu prueba para entrar al equipo!

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

SAYONARA!


	8. La cita

TODO PUEDE PASAR

HOLA AMIGOS VENGO A MOLESTAR CON OTRO DE MIS CAPITULOS Y POR FA DEJEN UN REVIEW

Perdonen por no actualizar es que la tarea no me dejo prender la compu ( te pasas tarea) :3

Pero alfin tarea me dejo y estoy aquí disfruten:

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE

BUENO TODO ESE DIA ERA PERFECTO PARA MI PERO SOLO ME QUEDE CON UNA DUDA….

MARIANA:QUE DEMONIOS ME VOY A PONER! [busque a unas profesionales asi que en medio de mi búsqueda encontré a las chicas junto con otra persona era conocida]

MARIANA:hola chicas

¿?: mari-can

MARIANA: si que se te ofrece

¿?mar-chan! Eres tu!

MARIANA: al parecer si pero tu quien eres?

¿?: cierto no me recuerdas pues veras

FLASHBACK:

ERA UN DIA GRIS TODO ESTABA OSCURO EXCEPTO POR UNA LUZ QUE IUMINABA A DOS GRUPOS DE CHICOS

MARIANA: NO se saldrán con la suya que les quede claro ESTE ES NUESTRO TERRITORIO ASI QUE VAYANSE

EN ESE LUGAR HABIA PUROS HOMBRES EXCEPTO POR DOS CHICAS QUE USABAN UNOS UNIFORMES DE ESCUELAS PERO ERA DIFERENTE POR QUE AL PARECER ERA SABADO!

Que harian dos chicas en sábado con uniforme

CHICO1: NO HIREMOS A NINGUNA PARTE YA VERAN QUE GANAREMOS

STHELLA: USTEDES SE VAN AHORA MISMO ESTE ES NUESTRO TERRITORIO Y NO PENSAMOS COMPARTIRLO CON NADIE

CHICO2: BIEN

DEMASIADOS INCONSIENTES (CREANME DEMASIAADOS) DESPUES

KASAKI: bien ganamos!

STHELLA Y MARIANA: SIIII OTRA VEZ GANAMOS

KASAKI: UNA PREGUNTA

MARIANA: SI?

KASAKI: POR QUE SOY EL UNICO HOMBRE EN ESTA BANDA?

MARIANA: POR QUE SOMOS LOS MAS FUERTES DE ESTE PAIS Y NO TE DEJAREMOS ATRÁS

KASAKI: GRACIAS…eso creo

STHELLA: BIEN hay que celebrar nuestra victoria

LOS TRES: SIII

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

STHELLA: que buenos tiempos aquellos

MARIANA: sii a por cierto kasaki esta aquí con nosotros tal vez un dia podamos ser la misma banda que soliamos ser

STHELLA: no lo se

MARIANA: vamos animate o que te pasa

STHELLA: es que soy nueva y no quiero empezar a dejar inconcientes a las personas

Bueno por ahora no

MARIANA: bueno… ah si se me olvido chicas ella es Sthella akimoto

STHELLA: MUCHO GUSTO

AKI: HOLA yo soy aki ella es haruna, natsumi y fuyuka

MARIANA: (mmm que se me olvida… a si) chicas necesito su ayuda

CHICAS: tu diras

MARIANA: bien es que hoy salgo con alguien y es que [no termino de decir la palabra cuando..]

CHICAS: con kido acaso será

MARIANA: este [nerviosa]

CHICAS: SI DE SEGURO ES CON EL

MARIANA: bueno ese no es el caso me ayudan NO SE QUE PONERME! [ con cascaditas en los ojos TTwTT)

CHICAS: muy bien pero solo dinos con quien saldrás…

MARIANA: bueno les cuento al llegar

CON KIDO:

KIDO: [estaba con hiro-chan y le platique todo]

HIROTO: ves tienes que escuchar a un profesional de vez en cuando

KIDO: SIII SALDRE CON MARI-CHAN ESTA NOCHE!

HIROTO: CALMATE! Por que te da un infarto antes!

KIDO: bueno [con cara de cachorro regañado] pero necesito hacer algo para que se enamore de mi pero que….

CON KARINA:

KARINA: espero volver ver al chico de ayer

Y DE REPENTE DICHO Y HECJO AHÍ ESTABA EL CHICO DE AYER

MIDORIKAWA: hola tu eres Karina no?

KARINA: SII Y TU ERES midorikawa es cierto?

MIDORIKAWA: SII ESTE te gustaría hacer algo mañana?

KARINA: CLARO! ME ENCANTARIA

MIDORIKAWA: MUY BIEN PERO por lo mientras te llevo a tu casa OK?

KARINA: CLARO GRACIAS

MIDORIKAWA: VAMOS

CON AKIMURI:

AKIMURI: ay donde estará mari-chan cuando se le necesita? Bueno creo me las arreglare sola

Mari-chan! Te estaba buscando

MARIANA: yo igual!

AMBAS: tengo un problema!

MARIANA: bueno tu primero

AKIMURI: BUENO es que aphrodi me invito a salir y NO SE QUE PONERME!

MARIANA: yo igual saldré con kido y luego les pedi ayuda a las chicas mala idea y ahora quieren que les cuente todo y y y

AKIMURI: y que?

MARIANA: y y y

AKIMURI: [ LE DA UN GRAN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA]

MARIANA: AHÍ VIENES ESCONDEME!

CHICAS: mari-chan ya sabemos que estas ahí asi que sal no tienes escapatoria! (sono como los policías)

MARIANA: ok les contare todo CONFESARE SOY INOCENTE!

CHICAS: EMM NO ESTAS EN PRISION

MARIANA: PERO PARECE

CHICAS: QUEEE!

MARIANA: NADA :3 ESTE NO QUERIA HACER ESTO PERO ME ACOMPAÑAS AKIMURI?

AKIMURI: por que yoo!

MARIANA: por que si [ se la lleva arrastrando]

EN LA CASA DE MARIANA:

HARUNA: ya sabia que ustedes dos estarían juntos ahhh deberías ver como se pone cuando te ve o te habla

MARIANA: yo no veo nada por sus googles

AKI: tienes razón tu no lo conoces mejor que nosotras pero a veces se puede ver el brillo de felicidad EN SUS OJOS a través de los gogles

HARUNA: MUY BIEN ME VOY

MARIANA: POR?

HARUNA: es que tengo que ayudar a mi hermano con lo que se va a poner es que quiero que sea una cita muy romantica

MARIANA: QUE NO ES UNA CITA!

AKI: COMO DIGAS

MARIANA: QUEEE

AKI: NADA

HARUNA: ADIOS [ Y ANTES DE QUE LA PUDIERA DETENER YA ESTABA UNAS CALLES MAS LEJOS]

AKIMURI: bueno yo también me voy

MARIANA: TU TAMBIEN ME ABANDONAS!

AKIMURI: TENGO COSA QUE HACER

MARIANA: BUENO ADIOS ME CUENTAS QUE PASO

AKIMURI: SI TU IGUAL

AKI: MUY BIEN TENEMOS QUE CONVERTIR A ESTA NIÑA EN EUNA PERSONA DIFERENTE Y ELEGANTE, Y TENEMOS QUE HACERLO ANTES DE LAS 7:00PM

CHICAS: SII

CON KIDO:

[LLEGA HARUNA]

HARUNA: HERMANO!

KIDO: AH HOLA HARUNA

HARUNA: KIDO QUE TE VAS A PONER

KIDO:[NERVIOSO] PARA QUE?

HARUNA: no te hagas ya se que vas a salir con mari-chan y te voy a ayudar con eso

KIDO: Y COMO?

HARUNA: pues te hare un cambio de imagen y le encantara a mari-chan tanto que se enamorara perdidamente de ti

KIDO: claro pero olvidas un pequeño detalle

HARUNA: QUE?

KIDO: SALE CON GENDA

HARUNA: tuve suficiente tiempo para darme cuenta que siente por ti y por genda y son dos cosas totalmente diferente

KIDO: esta bien pero a donde la llevo a cenar

HARUNA: no te preocupes esta totalmente cubierto (que rápida es haruna en Estos casos)

KIDO: ok dime que planeas

HARUNA: solo quiero que seas feliz y se que solo mari-chan te la puede dar

KIDO: BUENO EMPEZEMOS

HARUNA:SIII

ANTES DE LA CITA:

[ANTES DE QUE SE FUERA POR MARI-CHAN HARUNA LE DA ALGO]

KIDO: QUE ES ESTO?

HARUNA: ES UN COLLAR PARA QUE SE LO DES

KIDO: EN SERIO VENISTE PREPARADA BUENO TE VEO EN LA NOCHE

HARUNA: ADIOS HERMANO Y SUERTE!

EN LA CASA DE MARIANA:

AKI: BUENO YA QUEDASTE

MARIANA: DEJAME VER! AHHH QUIEN ES ELLA?

AKI: [ LE DA UN SAPE] TONTA! ERES TU

MARIANA: YO ENSERIO NO ME PARESCO NADA!

SUENA EL TIMBRE:

MARIANA: LLEGO!

CHICAS: PUES HABRE

MARIANA: O.. OK

ABRE LA PUERTA Y LES JURO QUE ERAN DOS PESONAS DIFERENTES LOS DOS QUEDARON BOQUIABIERTOS:

MARIANA: NO LO CREO KIDO?

KIDO: MARI-CHAN?

MARIANA: NO TE RECONOSCO ESTAS DIFERNTE PERO GUAPO COMO SIEMPRE

KIDO[SE SONROJA] GR..GRACIAS TU ESTAS HERMOSA BUENO VAMOS

MARIANA: OK

MARI-CHAN LLEVABA UN VESTIDO COLOR BLANCO CON DETALLES EN COLOR AZUL REY QUE LE LLEGABA HASTA ARRIBA DE LA RODILLA (LES JURO QUE ES HERMOSO), ESTABA LIGERAMENTE MAQUILLADA, Y TRAIA EL CABELLO SUELTO CON UNA DIADEMA COLOR AZUL REY, ARETES ERAN DE COLOR BLANCO Y TRAIA UN COLLAR CON UNA PIEDRA DE COLOR AZUL EN EL CENTRO.

KIDO TRAIA PUESTO UN TRAJE, UNA PLAYERA COLOR AZUL CIELO Y CORBATA DE COLOR AZUL REY SU CABELLO ESTABA EN UNA COLA BAJA Y TRAIA UNOS GOGLES DE COLOR AZUL PERO ERAN UN AZUL TRANSPARENTADO ASI QUE SE PODIAN VER SUS OJOS DE COLOR ROJO

KIDO: MUY BIEN YA LLLEGAMOS

MARIANA: OK ESPERA ES LA TORRE DE METAL

KIDO: SI ESTE ES EL MEJOR MUJAR PARA CENAR ADEMAS TIENE UNA VISTA MARAVILLOSA

MARIANA: KIDO ERES MUY TIERNO AL TRAERME AQUÍ [LE DA UN ABRAZO]

KIDO:SE SONROJA] GRACIAS PERO ANTES QUIERO REGALARTE ALGO

MARIANA: AH Y QUE ES

KIDO: [LE DA LA CAJA ]

MARIANA: LO ABRE Y VE EL COLLAR

ES HERMOSO GRACIAS! [LE DA UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA]

KIDO: BIEN PUES VAMOS A CENAR

MARIANA: HAI

DESPUES DE LA CENA:

ESTABAMOS VIENDO LA SESTRELLAS JUNTOS YA QUE ERA DE NOCHE

MARIANA: [TEMBLANDO]

KIDO: TIENES FRIO?

MARIANA: ALGO

KIDO: [SE QUITA LA CHAQUETA Y SE LA PONE A MARI] TOMA

MARIANA: NO TE VAS A CONGELAR [SE QUITA LA CHAQUETA]

MMM QUE AREMOS A YA SE [ABRAZA A KIDO POR LO CUAL SE SONROJAN LOS DOS Y DESPUES PONE LA CHAQUETA ENCIMA DE LOS DOS]

LISTO ASI NO TENDREMOS FRIO!

KIDO: OK MARI-CHAN

MARIANA: SI KIDO?

KIDO: podrías decirme que hay entre tu y genda

MARIANA: nada solo somos amigos, salgo con el para divertirnos es que son tiempos difíciles asi que somos inseparables pero eso no quiere decir que es mi novio

KIDO: ahh y entonces no te molestara que haga esto:

EN ESO KIDO SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE A MARIANA Y LE DA UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS DURO MAS O MENOS 30 SEGUNDOS PERO DURO UNA ETERNIDAD PARA LOS DOS DESPUES SI AIRE LOS DOS SE SEPARARON Y TRATANDO DE RECOBRAR AIRE…-

KIDO: lo siento mari-chan me deje llevar

MARIANA: no importa kido es normal además yo también lo hice no?

KIDO: si bueno ya es hora de que te lleve a tu casa

MARIANA: esta bien

EN LA CASA DE MARIANA:

KIDO: BUENO ME VOY ESPERO QUE LA HAYAS PASADO BIEN

MARIANA: CLARO COMO NO PASRLA BIEN CONTIGO

KIDO BUENO ADIOS

MARIANA: ESPERA [ CORRE Y LE DA UN BESO QUE APENAS Y ROZO CON SUS LABIOS]

ADIOS KIDO

KIDO: ADIOS MARI-CHAN TE VERE MAÑANA SI?

MARIANA: OK..

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA POR QUE ME VOY A ENFERMAR DE ADICTIS COMPUTARORIS AGUDA XD

BUENO PERO ANTE LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC Y ESTUVO MUY ROMANTICO EN ES SIGIENTE CAPITULO LES PONGO LA CITA DE APHRODI Y AKIMURI Y LA CITA DE MIDORIKAWA Y KARINA ES QUE EL TIEMPO SE ACABA Y AHH TAREA ME SECUESTRA!

TIEMPO DESPUES

BUENO AL FIN ME LIBRE DE TAREA PERO ME VOY ANTES DE QUE SE DE CUENTA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ

ESTADO: MIEDO

PD: NUNCA PENSE QUE LA TAREA ME DABA MUCHO MIEDO Y POR ESO NO LA HACIA :3

BUENO NOS VEMOS Y POR FA PARA SALVARME DE TAREA DEJEN UN REVIEW PÓR QUE SI NO ES MI FIN TTTwTTT

NO LA VERDAD NO PERO SI DEJEN UN REVIEW

SAYONARA HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	9. Despedida temporal

LA DESPEDIDA

BUENO VENGO CON OTRO DE MIS FICS QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE PERO CUANDO SI LES AVISO :3

ERA UN DIA TRANQUILO EN LA CIUDAD DE INAZUMA:

AKIMURI: j aja ja debiste estar ahí!

MARIANA: hola tierra llamando a akimuri recuerdas que yo estaba saliendo con kido?

AKIMURI: cierto WAA que pareja tan lindapareja hacen! ^-^

MARIANA: sii bueno cuéntame todo lo que paso!

AKIMURI: bueno lo que paso fue:

FLASHBACK

EN UN PARQUE NO MUY LEJANO:

APHRODI: que bueno que viniste!

AKIMURI: tenia opción ¬_¬

APHRODI: bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que estas aquí

AKIMURI: bueno ^-^U

AKIMURI LLEVABA UN VESTIDO DE COLOR CELESTE CON UN LISTON DE COLOR FIUSHA Y UNA DIADEMA DEL MISMO COLOR QUE EL LISTON

APHRODI LLEVABA UNO PANTALON DE MEZCLILLA, UNA PLAYERA DE COLOR BLANCO Y UNA CHAMARRA DE COLOR CAFÉ (QUE LINDOS SE VEIAN LOS DOS ^-^)

EN ESO EMPIEZA A LLOVER:

AKIMURI: ay no no puede ser no traigo chamarra!

APHRODI: no importa toma la mia [le da la chamarra]

AKIMURI: MUCHAS GRACIAS! (que diablos estoy sintiendo no me puede gustar… oh si?)

Y LO QUE MENOS SE ESPERABAN PASA UN CARRO A TODA VELOCIDAD Y LOS EMPAPA DE AGUA

AKIMURI: AHHH esta fría el agua [temblando]

APHRODI: concuerdo con tigo [temblando]

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

MARIANA: JAJAJA NO PUEDO CREER QUE LOS HAYAN MOJADO!

AKIMURI: SII PERO DIME COMO TE FUE EN TU CITA CO KIDO

MARIANA: BUENO LO QUE PASO FUE: [LE CUENTA LO SUCEDIDO]

AKIMURI: Y QUE PASO [CON PALOMITAS EN LA MANO]

MARIANA: DE DONDE SASTE ESAS PALOMITAS?

AKIMURI: PUES POR AHÍ

MARIANA: ¬_¬U

AKIMURI: Y LUEGO

MARIANA: bueno [mientras agarraba palomitas y se las comia]

Bueno:…

AKIMURI: SIII?

MARIANA: ….

AKIMURI: ¬_¬U [LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA]

MARIANA: LO BESEE!

AKIMURI: SII LO SABIA YA GANE LA APUESTA!

MARIANA: APUESTA? CUAL APUESTA?

AKIMURI: nada olvidalo o_OU

MARIANA: OK BUENO te vigilo

AKIMURI: ESTOY MUERTA SI SE ENTRA DE LA APUESTA!

MARIANA: bueno hay que ir a la escuela

AKIMURI: pero tu odias la escuela

MARIANA: pero no por algo tengo un gran conocimiento

AKIMURI: aha pero bueno vamos

MARIANA: ESPERA llego el correo es del HOSPITAL PERO COMO?

TENGO QUE AVISARLES A LOS CHICOS!

EN LA ESCUELA:

ENDO: HOLA MARI-CHAN!

MARIANA: hola endo reúne a todos tengo que decirles algo

YA CON TODOS:

MARIANA: bueno es que le iba a decir una mala noticia

Es que todo el instituto imperial esta en el hospital y quería decirles que no entrenare hoy

EN ESO LLEGA UN BALON A TODA VELOCIDAD

MARIANA: [lo esquiva y ve quien lo lanza]

POR QUE LO LANZASTE KIDO!

KIDO: no lo vez es que ya no vienes al entrenamiento y solo pasas tiempo con genda

MARIANA: CREO que tienes razón

Lo lamento pero es que ellos me necesitan mas que ustedes

KIDO: Y NOSOTROS

MARIANA: por dios son Raimon ustedes pueden hacer lo que sea

KIDO: pero y yo yo te necesito mas que a nadie

MARIANA: kido tu sabes que mi corazón te pertenece pero creo que ahora ya no estoy muy segura lo siento mucho no quiero lastimarte y se que a mi lado solo tendras problemas o te podría pasar algo peor

KIDO: PERO tomare estos riesgos para estar contigo

MARIANA: LO LO SIENTO ESTOS ES LO MEJOR PARA LOS DOS [SE VA]

KIDO: ESPERA ESTO NO ES LO MEJOR PARA LOS DOS POR FAVOR DIME QUE TE PASA Y LO RESOLVEREMOS JUNTOS

MARIANA: YO NO PUEDO DECIRTELO

KAZEMARU: POR FAVOR DEBES CONFIAR EN NOSOTROS

MARIANA: CONFIO EN USTEDES SOLO QUE NO QUIERO QUE LES PASE ALGO TERRIBLE

ENDO: NOSOTROS ESTAMOS DISPUESTOS A AYUDARTE SOMOS TUS AMIGOS!

MARIANA: LO SIENTO CAPITAN

KIDO: TU SABES QUE YO TE AMO!

MARIANA: KIDO [LO BESA]

YO LO SE PERO POR EL MOMENTO TENGO QUE ORDEMAR MI MENTE PARA VOLVER

ADIOS LOS VERE LUEGO [SE VA CORRIENDO]

KIDO: MARI-CHAN!

KAZEMARU: DESCUIDA YO IRE POR ELLA

KIDO: ESTA BIEN

KAZEMARU LA SIGUE CORRIENDO PERO ELLA SE DA CUENTA Y DICE

MARIANA: TRIPLE ILUSION [salen dos copias iguales a ella y se van hacia caminos diferentes]

KAZEMARU: NO PUEDE SER BUENO SERA MEJOR VERLA MAÑANA [se regresa]

AAL DIA SIGUIENTE:

KIDO: POR QUE NO LLEGA LE HABRA PASADO ALGO?

TENDRE QUE IR A PREGUNTAR POR ELLA DESPUES DE CLASES

VARIAS HORAS DE ABURRIMIENTO DESPUES

EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR:

KIDO: disculpe hoy no bino mari sukura a clase y quería saber por que

DIRECTOR: ah lo lamento señor yuuto pero la señorita sukura se dio de baja ayer

KIDO: QUEEE!

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ PARA DEJARLA EN SUSPENSO:

QUE PASO CON MARI?

A DONDE SE FUE?

QUE PASO CON GENDA, SAKUMA Y EL INSTITUTO IMPERIAL?

ME SALIO BIEN ESTE CAPITULO?

MERECE UN REVIEW?

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LUEGO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

PD: CUIDENSE ALONE DARKO, LI Zakuro0 y todos lo habitantes de este mundo

QUE TE RECUPERES PRONTO Li Zakuro0!

SAYONARA!


	10. Una dura despedida

MUY BIEN AL FIN ES SABADO PERDONENME POR NO ACTUALIZAR ES QUE FUE SEMANA DE EXAMENES Y ME ABSORVIERON POR COMPLETO

PERO POR FIN ES DIA DE DESCANSO Y HOY SI LES PONDRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE INAZUMA ELEVEN

POR CIERTO INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE PERO ALGUN DIA SERA MIO

LA PERDIDA DE UNA CHICA Y LA LLEGADA DE OTRA 1era PARTE

KIDO: no es posible no me pudo dejar asi!

ENDO: lo siento kido se que era muy importante para todos

KAZEMARU:no esto no estaría pasando si tan solo la hubiera detenido a tiempo

ENDO: no te culpes por esto kazemaru

KIDO: endo tiene razón no es tu culpa además no la pudiste detener y no pudiste hacer nada pero no es culpa de nadie

Pero almenos me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella

ENDO: bueno mejor la buscamos, pero antes tenemos que avisarles a algún familiar o amigo

KIDO: este endo mari-chan no tiene familia murieron cuando ella llego a japon

Pero podríamos decirles a sus amigos los cuales llegaron con ella a japon

ENDO: de acuerdo debemos decirles pero por que no nos dijo lo que le paso a su familia

KIDO: por que no quería recordar lo que paso

KAZEMARU: y tu kido lo sabias?

KIDO: si pero eso no importa ahorita hay que buscarla

EN OTRO LUGRAR DE LA CIUDAD DE INAZUMA:

MARIANA: bien es hora de buscar un remplazo mm ah ya se a donde puedo encontrarlo pero para eso seria un viaje muy largo

Bien ay que ir a ver a la única chica que conoce mis movimientos y estrategias además ya conozco a su primo asi que no será problema

¿?: Mari-chan que gusto volver a verte como se encuentran tu y mi primo por aya?

MARIANA: mejor velo con tus propios ojos

¿?: pero la ciudad queda lejos

MARIANA: bueno en realidad vengo a pedirte un gran favor

¿?: BUENO DIME

MARIANA: te cuento en el camino pero vamos a la ciudad de inazuma

¿?: esta bien

EN LA CIUDAD DE INAZUMA:

¿?: ESPERA tu remplazo!

MARIANA: si eso quiero

¿?: pero tu sabes que yo casi no juego futbol

MARIANA: si pero eres la única que conoce mis técnicas y estrategias

¿?: bien lo hare solo por que eres mi amiga

MARIANA: muy bien ire a presentarte a todos

¿?: DE ACUERDO pero donde esta mi primo!

MARIANA: ahorita lo sabras

¿?: de acuerdo

EN LA ESCUELA RAIMON:

MARIANA: chicos!

ENDO: mari-chan!

Chicos mari volvió!

KAZEMARU: me alegra pero por favor no te vuelvas a ir

MARIANA: de hecho vengo a presentarles a alguien pero primero voy por tachi-kun

TACHIMUKAI: no es necesario

MARIANA: ella es Chizuru Yuuki

CHIZURU: mucho gusto. [voltea a ver a tacimukai]

PRIMO! [ lo abraza]

TACHIMUKAI: mmme as fi xias

CHIZURU: lo siento

ENDO: la conoces?

MARIANA: claro que la conoce es su prima!

ENDO: en ese caso mucho gusto yo soy satoru endo

MARIANA: tendrán tiempo para las presentaciones después el punto de mi visita es que chizuru se quedara en Raimon como mi remplazo en delantera

TODOS: que!

KIDO: NO PUEDES IRTE

MARIANA: miren yo me ire por un tiempo pero ella es la indicada para estar en mi lugar, ella sabe mis técnicas y estategias

KIDO: pero

MARIANA: pero nada ella se quedara y punto

Yo saldré por un tiempo de la ciudad

MIENTRAS TANTO:

MIDORIKAWA: ahh por fin saldré hoy con esa linda chica [mira su reloj] será mejor que vaya por ella a su casa

CON KARINA:

KARINA: ah midorikawa-kun vendrá en cualquier momento [suena el timbre]

Ah debe ser el! [abre la puerta]

MIDORIKAWA: Hola Karina

KARINA: Hola

MIDORIKAWA: bueno pues vamos! [con una gran sonrisa]

KARINA: SI [algo sonrojada]

MIDORIKAWA: bien cuéntame mas de ti

KARINA: mmmm bueno con que empiezo?

MIDORIKAWA: dime que te gusta?

KARINA: bueno me gusta estar con mis amigos

MIDORIKAWA: ah tienes amigos?

KARINA: SI son muy tiernos y amables conmigo

MIDORIKAWA: bueno pues que afortunados son de tenerte a ti

KARINA: gracias ^-^

MIDORIKAWA: y que te trajo a japon?

KARINA: bueno pues no vengo sola vengo con unas amigas de visita (no puede saber la verdad)

MIDORIKAWA: y a quien vinieron a ver?

KARINA: (piensa a ya se) pues bueno acompaño a una amiga a ver a su primo

MIDORIKAWA: y bien por que estabas sola el otro dia que te conoci?

KARINA: me perdi es que no conozco la ciudad de inazuma

MIDORIKAWA: pues en ese caso te llevo a que la ves

KARINA: EH?

MIDORIKAWA: si que mejor que ver la ciudad con tus amigos

KARINA: CLARO!

CON MARIANA Y LOS CHICOS:

KAZEMARU: y como a donde vas a ir?

MARIANA: jaja pareces mi padre kaze-chan

KAZEMARU: bueno que puedo decir me preocupa que te pase algo

MARIANA: si pero estare bien lo se

KAZEMARU: Y como sabes

MARIANA: presentimiento

KAZEMARU: Pero almenos dinos a donde vas a ir

MARIANA: es un secreto pero no estare muy lejos de ustedes

KAZEMARU: ahh estabien puedes ir

MARIANA: gracias papá [le da un beso en la mejilla]

KIDO: y que te olvidas de mi?

MARIANA: claro que no estare cerca de todos en especial de ti kido

KIDO: me lo prometes?

MARIANA: es una promesa!

CHIZURU: si y apenas me traes y luego luego me abndonas no?

MARIANA: no pero tienes a tu primo [le dice en el oído: y también tienes a shiro]

CHIZURU: no se de que estas hablando [algo sonrojada]

MARIANA: no te agas ya te vi como se ven el uno al otro pero lo mas importante INVITAME A LA BODA!

CHIZURU: CUAL BODA! [completamente sonrojada]

MARIANA: ahh olvidalo!

Bien tengo que ver a akimuri, a sthella y a kasaki

ENDO: espera ven a mi casa a las 7:00 sera una reunión de despedida temporar claro

MARIANA: claro cuenta con ello adiós! [se va]

CON KARINA Y MIDORIKAWA:

KARINA: no es necesario que me acompañes mm mejor vamos por un helado yo invito!

MIDORIKAWA: claro que no yo pago

KARINA: NO YO PAGO!

MIDORIKAWA: NO YO PAGO!

IBAN TAN DRISTAIDOS QUE MIDORIKAWA TROPEZO Y KARINA LE SIGUIO CAYENDO SOBRE EL

LOS DOS: [sonrojados de repente sonríen ambos]

MIDORIKAWA: [levantándose y luego ayudando a levantas a Karina]

Sabes te vez mas linda cuando sonríes que cuando estas seria

KARINA: bueno pues considerare el estar sonriente

MIDORIKAWA: hazlo por mi si? [con cara de perrito regañado]

KARINA: bueno lo hare

MIDORIKAWA: bueno pues ahora si vamos por helado pero yo invito y no hacepto un no como respuesta eh?

KARINA: de acuerdo

CON MARIANA, AKIMURI, KASAKI Y STHELLA

MARIANA: bien me ire por unos días por favor no hagan cosas malas en especial tu akimuri por favor no tortures tanto a goenji eh?

AKIMURI: si mamá

MARIANA: estoy tan orgullosa hija mia en cuanto a ustedes [señalando a kasaki y sthella]

No quisieran ir conmigo de todos modos solo será un pequeño entrenamiento

STHELLA: no gracias osea si quiero ser fuerte pero no quiero parecer matona!

KASAKI: lo mismo digo

MARIANA: AHH bueno pues que aburridos son además ser fuerte no te convierte en matona!

TODOS: como digas ¬_¬U

MARIANA: BUENO en ese caso me voy adiós! Suerte con sus parejas! [se va]

KASAKI: que quiso decir con eso?

AKIMURI: no lo se asi es nuestra amiga

STHELLA: nuestra gran pero rara amiga mari

LOS TRES: SI NUNCA CAMBIARA NUESTRA MARIANA

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL N¿MUNDO:

¿?: CON que un entrenamiento eh? Pues que mejor se prepare bien por que lo necesitara

LA BATALLA FINAL LLEGA!

MIENTAS CON KARINA Y MIDORIKAWA:

MIDORIKAWA: que lindo dia esta soleado tu estas aquí conmigo que podría ser mejor

KARINA: qu me llevaras a mi cas es que ya es muy tarde y no quiero llegar demasiado tarde a mi casa

MIDORIKAWA: esta bien ahorita te llevo pero antes te doy esto [le da algo como un amuleto]

Es algo para la suerte y además cada vez que estes en problemas apareceré (yo: no no es magia la que hace para aparecer solo es algo que dicen las personas)

KARINA: este midorikawa no te has dado cuenta de un pequeñito detalle

MIDORIKAWA: no cual es?

KARINA: ya estamos en mi casa

MIDORIKAWA: tan rápido bueno mejor me voy fue un dia estupendo espero que se vuelva a repetir

KARINA: por mi esta bien

MIDORIKAWA: bueno adiós y no rompas tu promesa SIEMPRE SONRIE!

KARINA: DE ACUERDO ^-^

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO POR QUE YA ME QUITARON DE LA COMPU EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LA CONTINUACION ESPERENLO!

PD: PERDON POR LOS CAPITULOS TAN CORTOS PERO MI HERMANO SIEMPRE ME ANDA QUITANDO LA COMPU

SAYONARA!


	11. Enemigo de amor

BUENO AQUÍ VENGO CON OTRO DE MIS CAPITULOS PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO TENIA UN PROYECTO Y AL FIN LO ENTREGUE ASI QUE SIN MAS DISCULPAS AL CAPITULO:

EL ENTRENAMIENTO Y LA NOTICIA:

ERA UN DIA TRANQUILO EN LA CIUDAD DE INAZUMA EL HERMOSO ATARDECER ESTABA CAYENDO POCO A POCO Y UNA PELINEGRA SE ESTABA PREPARANDO PARA SALIR:

MARIANA: hay ya es tarde será mejor que vaya a la casa de endo no quiero que se me haga tarde [ve la hora]

Bien creo que es hora de irme EN ESO SUENA EL TIMBRE

Quien será a estas horas [abre] ah hola kaze-chan digo digo papá

KAZEMARU: hola hija mía quería acompañarte a tu reunión

MARIANA: claro por que no?

EN EL CAMINO:

KAZEMARU: oye a que te referirías a pequeño entrenamiento?

MARIANA: ah con que escuchaste la conversación eh?

KAZEMARU: si un poco y bien vas a contestar

MARIANA: esta bien pero promete que no le dirás a nadie en especial a kido

KAZEMARU: lo prometo después de todo para eso son los padres

MARIANA: bueno es que hace tiempo tenia una banda con sthella y kasaki éramos los mas fuertes de todo México pero el día que llego todo cambio

KAZEMARU: quien fue

MARIANA: se dice llamar el maestro es mas fuerte de toda América y desde que llego mi vida ha sido un infierno si no era pelear quería salir conmigo no lo entiendo es raro que alguien quiera pelear y salir al mismo tiempo contigo

KAZEMARU: y que es de ti

MARIANA: pues NADA absolutamente nada pero es se obsesionó conmigo y es imposible escapar de el

KAZEMARU: no es cierto si luchas y eres fuerte no pasara nada

Oh mira ya llegamos [toca la puerta]

ABREN LA PUERTA

ENDO: chicos los estábamos esperando

MARIANA: jajaja[rascándose la cabeza] Salí de mi casa muy temprano y llegue tarde tal vez fue de que me quede platicando con kaze-chan

KAZEMARU: si y por cierto me debes de terminar de platicar de..

MARIANA: [le tapa la boca] JAJAJA no es nada y bien tus padres

ENDO: en la cocina

MARIANA: bien iré a saludar no quiero ser descortés

EN LA COCINA:

MARIANA: buenas tardes es un gusto poder venir

MAMÁ DE ENDO: [YO: perdón no se su nombre] ah hola mari endo nos habla mucho de ti

MARIANA: mucho gusto señora me alegra podres saludarla

MAMÁ DE ENDO: claro gustas algo de comer de beber?

MARIANA: no gracias no se moleste iré a ver a los chicos con permiso

EN LA SALA:

MARIANA: hola chicos!

KIDO: hola mari-chan

MARIANA: hola kido!

GENDA: me alegra que hayas venido

MARIANA: eh genda!

GENDA: ya se quien soy pero no vengo solo

MARIANA: eh pero si eres sakuma cuando salieron del hospital?

GENDA: hace poco nos dieron de alta y kido nos dijo que te irías de viaje así que decidimos venir

SAKUMA: solo queríamos venir a verte

MARIANA: no importa es muy lindo de su parte venir

Pero díganme como llegaron al hospital

SAKUMA: pues la verdad no recuerdo mucho solo recuerdo a un muchacho que nos dejo un mensaje para ti

MARIANA: y díganme como era

GENDA: era un muchacho mas o menos de nuestra edad tenia cabello negro y sus ojos eran entre rojos y anaranjados además traía unos jeans playera naranja y chaqueta roja

MARIANA: no lo creo como me encontró? [Voltea a ver a kazemaru y solo asiente]

KAZEMARU: con que el maestro eh?

MARIANA: si vez kaze te lo dije no hay escapatoria por eso ire a entrenar

KAZEMARU: ok

MARIANA: pero díganme que mensaje dejo para mi?

SAKUMA: bueno nos dijo:

LA BATALLA FINAL SE ACERCA MUY PRONTO YO VENCERE Y SERAS MIA PARA SIEMPRE

EN ESO KIDO SOLO SE QUEDO BOQUIABIETO ANTE LAS PALABRAS DE SU AMIGO

KIDO: a que se refería con eso?

MARIANA: no lo puedo decir

AKI: bueno denle su espacio ella también tiene asuntos privados que arreglar asi que mejor hablen de otra cosa

MARIANA: y bien quiero jugar futbol con ustedes por ultima vez

ENDO: deseo concedido

MARIANA: wii pues bueno vamos a entrenar

ENDO: esa es la actitud!

EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO:

MARIANA: (trata de concentrarte pero no puedo es raro nunca me había puesto asi)

KAZEMARU: (es raro nunca se había comportado asi por algo)

Oye goenji sabes que le pasa a mari-chan?

GOENJI: no lo se pero lo averiguare

EN ESO SOLO SE PUDO ESCUCHAR UNAS PALABRAS DEL DELANTERO DE FUEGO: TORNADO DE FUEGO! Y AL PARECER NO ERA BUENA SEÑAL YA QUE SIEMPRE QUE DICE ESO ES POR QUE TIENE NUEVA VICTIMA PARA SUS TIROS

EN FIN EL BALON IBA TAN RAPIDO QUE SOLO LO PODIAN ESQUIVAR Y BUENO NUESTRO DELANTERO DE FUEGO ESTA PERDIENDO SU TOQUE EN CUANTO A LOS TIROS

NO SE CREAN BUENO SIGAMOS:

MARIANA: ahhh! Ese tiro fue muy rápido no lo pude esquivar

GOENJI: esos tiros siempre los pudiste esquivar que te pasa!

MARIANA: nada solo estoy desconcertada un poco por algo

GOENJI: en que nunca te habías puesto así por algo

MARIANA: no lo puedo mencionar por el momento solo unas personitas saben esto entre ellos mi familia

GOENJI: pero no tienes familia o si?

MARIANA: ahora ya la tengo [se va]

GOENJI: que quiso decir con eso

MARIANA: bueno es hora de irme será un largo viaje

ENDO: pero no terminamos el entrenamiento TTTwTTT

MARIANA: perdón pero el viaje es muy pesado y antes tengo que arreglar unas cosas nos vemos luego [se va]

KAZEMARU: mari-chan [preocupado]

KIDO: [viendo a kaze con cara de celos] ¬_¬

EN UNA BIBLIOTECA DEL MUNDO:

MARIANA: perdí mi objetivo desde hace tiempo y ahora tengo que recuperarlo

¿?: vaya vaya pero si es mi linda mariana

MARIANA: ya sabes que no soy tuya

¿?: pero pronto lo serás ah por cierto buscabas esto? [Señalando un libro]

MARIANA: el libro de magia

¿?: SI gracias a el pude venir a verte pero no fue muy fácil encontrarte no olvides que no somos de aquí

MARIANA: si lo se

¿?: Exacto y tarde o temprano vendrás hacia mi a buscar el libro y regresaras conmigo al mundo real

MARIANA: ni muerta regresare contigo

¿?: Todo a su debido tiempo por el momento te daré tiempo de que entiendas que es lo mejor

MARIANA: lo mejor para ti pero no para mi

¿?: Pronto comprenderás que es lo mejor para todos

MARIANA: ay hiromi nunca cambias

HIROMI: sabes nunca podre olvidar por que me enamore de ti eres linda eres sexi eres divertida eres fuerte eres una gran estratega

MARIANA: ya cállate que no estoy de humor para esto eh?

HIROMI: si ya se dejaras a tus amigos eh iras sola en busca del libro para volver

MARIANA: si

HIROMI: pues cuídate por que te vigilo y hay personas que te vigilan me despido bella flor

MARIANA: iaj das asco!

HIROMI: te veré pronto [le da un beso en la mejilla]

MARIANA: ya vete!

HIROMI: pronto serás toda mi ya veras!

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO POR QUE TENGO TAREA QUE TERMINAR Y ADEMAS ME CORREN A CADA RATO DE LA COMP BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y POR FA DEJEN UN REVIEW EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LA CONTI

PD: PERDON POR LOS CAPI CORTOS PERO NO ME DA TIEMPO PERO PRONTO LOS HARE MAS LARGOS ESPERO.

SAYONARA CUIDENSE Y DEJEN Y REVIEW!


	12. La mentira descubierta

BUENO AQUÍ VENGO CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FIC LO ESCRIBO AHORA POR QUE ME ABURRI Y ADEMAS NO CREO TENER TIEMPO DESPUES ASI QUE AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO:

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE PERO LA HISTORI SI Y TAMBIEN LOS PERSONAJES OC: MARIANA,KASAKI, KARINA, HIROMI Y AKIMURI ES DE ALONE DARKO STHELLA ES DE LI ZAKURO Y CHIZURU ES DE CIZURU YUUKI

ALGO INESPERADO

COMO PUDIERON NOTRA EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR AL PARECER MARIANA TENIA UN AMIGO QUE AL PARECER NO ERA SU AMIGO Y AHHH YA ENLOQUECI :3

DESPUES DEL INCIDENTE EN LA BIBLIOTECA CON EL EQUIPO DE RAIMON:

ENDO: por que se habrá ido asi de repente

KAZEMARU: no lo se [nervioso]

ENDO: tu sabes algo que nosotros no

KAZEMARU: no no no claro que no

ENDO: kazemaru no me puedes engañar a mi por mas despistado que sea me doy cuenta

KAZEMARU: no lo dire se lo prometi a mari

ENDO: vamos kazemaru haslo por el bien de ella

KAZEMARU: ahh de acuerdo lo hare

UNA PLATICA DESPUES:

Todos: [con su cara de wtf] o_O

KAZEMARU: y eso es todo

ENDO: todo?

KAZEMARU: si

KIDO: con que un acosador eh?

GENDA: woow pues yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados yo voy a buscarla para que me de una explicación

KAZEMARU: oye oye yo soy su papá yo la trato como mi hija y tu trata de decir frases de amigos o algo asi

GENDA: enfócate en lo que hablamos!

KAZEMARU: ok vamos a buscarla

TODOS:sii

EN LA PLAYA:

MARIANA: (AHH que hare no les puedo decir sobre mi verdadera identidad)

STHELLA: mari donde has estado te buscan los chicos por todas partes

GOENJI: dejaste a equipo asi nada mas

MARIANA: bueno es que sthella tengo algo que decirte

STHELLA: dime

MARIANA: bueno recuerdas a hiromi?

STHELLA: ese infeliz!

MARIANA: bueno pues me voy con el

STHELLA: a caso enloqueciste! No puedes irte con el

MARIANA: no nos podemos quedar aquí el tiene el libro

STHELLA: cual?

MARIANA: el libro de magia el lo tiene asi el pudo encontrarme

STHELLA: vaya que cosas no?

MARIANA: ysi y ahora empezamos desde el principio bla bla bla peleas bla bla bla obsecion y mas

GOENJI: a ver ahora de que diablos están hablando?

MARIANA: le decimos

STHELLA: no lo se no creo me nos crea

GOENJI: créanme no le dire a nadie

MARIANA: esta bien (yo: primera vez que confio en goenji)

Lo que pasa es que no soy de este lugar soy de otra dimensión

GOENJI: a que te refieres?

STHELLA: no somos de japon ni de este mexico somos de una dimensión diferente llegamos aquí gracias a un deseo que pedimos un dia y desde entonces somo de aquí

MARIANA: si y ahora para regresar a nuestro verdadero hogar necesitamos un libro de magia el cual tiene hiromi

GOENJI: a si ese obsesivo pero sthella no se pueden ir de aquí pondrían tristes a todos

MARIANA: lo se pero yo tome mi decisión me ire a mi mundo y si mis amigos quieren quedarse no se los impediré

STHELLA: pero queremos que te quedes aquí

MARIANA: comprende que además hiromi es capaz de todo y no quiero que ustedes queden lastimados

Y con su permiso me voy a mi gran entrenamiento

Esta platica la terminaremos en casa ok?

STHELLA: espera estaras en casa esta noche?

MARIANA: algo asi

GOENJI: y que haras con kido?

MARIANA: ire a platicar con el en su debido tiempo y me voy por que ya llego tarde al entrenamiento

STHELLA: ahh nunca cambias siempre pensando en lucha

MARIANA: no me ganara hiromi lo prometo!

STHELLA: y el equipo de futbol?

MARIANA: entrenare aya futbol y regresare con nuevas técnicas!

STHELLA: ok te espero en la casa eh?

MARIANA: esta bien

Me voy sayonara! [se va]

STHELLA: ahh no cambia

GOENJI: SI y tu me debes una explicación

STHELLA: solo te dire algo

GOENJI: ok

STHELLA: bueno yo me identifique con mi nombre verdadero al parecer todos si dijeron la verdad en cuanto al nombre pero ella en realidad se llama mariana escamilla

GOENJI: ok ya lo tengo claro entonces se va a ir?

STHELLA: asi parece

GOENJI: pero como lo tomara kido?

STHELLA: debo confiar en que mariana le dira

GOENJI: y tu te iras?

STHELLA: tal vez no lo se ahun

GOENJI: en ese caso quisiera que un dia quisieras no se ir a hacer algo

STHELLA: claro me encantaría yo te aviso

GOENJI: si mientras vamos con los otros

STHELLA: ok

CON MARIANA:

MARIANA: ah y ahora que hare le dire a kido o dejo pasar un poco el tiempo [mira el reloj] ahh primero tengo que ver a sthella en la casa

EN LA CASA:

MARIANA: sthella hola me gusta que sigas aquí

STHELLA: claro a donde podría ir

MARIANA: nunca se sabe

STHELLA: ok te dire algo

MARIANA: BUENO DIME

STHELLA: en que piensas! [sacudiéndola]

MARIANA: de que?

STHELLA: no te iras

MARIANA: por que no

STHELLA: creo que ya te volviste loca pero eso se arregla [saca un balón] diosa de fuego! (yo: li esta técnica fue la primera con la que casi me matas pero te dejare disfrutar este momento)

MARIANA: saliste igual a goenji!

STHELLA: perdón pero tenias que reaccionar

MARIANA: pues no creo que funcione asi!

STHELLA: no te puedes ir

MARIANA: claro que puedo!

STHELLA: piensa en nosotros tus amigos!

MARIANA: no puedo por alguna razón siento que no puedo pensar en nada mas

STHELLA: esa no eres tu!

MARIANA: ACOSTUMBRATE

STHELLA: NO!

MARIANA: yo cambiare con tal de ganar adiós [se va]

STHELLA: mariana..

MARIANA: ahh y cuando me vaya puedes decirle a kido o kazemaru o endo o alguna persona eh?

STHELLA: ok u.u

MARIANA: solo me ire por un tiempo

STHELLA: y cuando te vayas a mexico?

MARIANA: eso lo discutiremos a su tiempo

STHELLA: ok

MARIANA: ok oye tengo una invitación para ti

STHELLA: acepto pero dime de que trata

MARIANA: te digo luego dime cres que me puedas ir a ver en mi nueva escuela?

STHELLA: nueva escuela en cual estas?

MARIANA: estoy en… LUEGO TE DIRE

SAYONARA [se va]

CON KARINA:

KARINA: si mariana se va yo también me ire pero que hago con midorikawa-kun

MIDORIKAWA: en que piensas?

KARINA: en nada.. en nada

MIENTRAS CON

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPI POR QUE TENGO MUCHA TAREA QUE TERMINAR ADEMAS COMO SIEMPRE MI HERMANO SE ADUEÑO DE LA COMPU PERO BUENO DEMASIADO PRONTO SUBIRE MAS CAPITULOS ESPERENLO!

CUIDENSE

SAYONARA!


	13. El enemigo solía ser un gran amigo

BUENO AQUÍ VENGO CON OTRO CAPI DE MI FIC PERDON POR LA TARDANZA (EN ESPECIAL A TI LI ZAKURO) PERO ES QUE FUE SEMANA DE TORTURA EN OTRAS PALABRAS FUE SEMANA DE EXAMENES Y BUENO MILES DE DISCULPAS PARA TODOS USTEDES U.U

SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS CON EL FIC

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE (PERO ALGUN DIA)

LA NOTICIA:

Al día siguiente todas las chicas tomaron su decisión:

Mariana: Y bien?

Akimuri: pues es que no lo se la verdad no te quiero dejar sola pero creo que extrañare a Aphrodi

Karina: y yo extrañare a midorikawa-kun

Sthella: y yo a Goenji pero no te dejare sola eres mi hermanita y siempre estaré contigo

Mariana: gracias hermanita pero no puedo ustedes quédense aquí en Japón yo me iré a México

stella: pero…..

mariana: pero nada ustedes se quedan y punto

Stella: no yo ire yo quiero ir además prometí a tus padres cuidar de ti siempre

Mariana: pero yo ya se me cuidar sola!

Stella: pero nada yo te cuidare

Mariana: de acuerdo no puedo competir contra ti

Sthella: bueno hay que decirle a los chicos

Mariana: si

CON LOS CHICOS:

Endo: que! Por que se van?

Mariana: por que tenemos un problema

Goenji: enserio Mari sukura?...

Mariana: que te pasa?

Goenji: o mejor dicho Mariana Escamilla

Mariana: pero como? Como lo supiste?

Stella: fue mi culpa yo le dije

Mariana: ok eso ya no importa pero no me parece que le hayas dicho

Stella: ok

Kazemaru: como de que mariana? Explícame hija mía

Mariana: pues es que yo no me llamo Mari sukura mi verdadero nombre es mariana escamilla

Kazemaru: nos mentiste?

Mariana: si lo lamento mucho

Endo: y que haces en Japón?

Mariana: la verdad no lo se pero estar en Japón me di cuenta que de nuevo podía confiar en alguien…

Goenji: De nuevo?

Mariana: sii… es que hace tiempo:

FLASHBACK:

En un día muy tranquilo y normal don pequeños jugaban muy animados….

Mariana: me alegra que estés aquí ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO!

Hiromi: tu igual eres mi mejor amiga y por eso te quiero mucho

Mariana: yo te quiero mas!

Hiromi: no es cierto!

Mariana: si es cierto!

Hiromi: bueno pues entonces te haré una promesa nada nos separara desde ahora en adelante y te protegeré con mi vida y siempre estaré a tu lado no importa lo que pase!

Mariana: de acuerdo

Los dos: SEREMOS LOS MEJORES AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Kido: el… era…. Tu…mejor…amigo… o.O

Mariana: si, hace poco tiempo se dejo manipular por un hombre malo le metió ideas y lo alejo de mi

SE ESCUCHA A LO LEJOS:

¿?: no es cierto!

Mariana: ¿?...

Hiromi: yo nunca te deje sola

Mariana: entonces por que te obsesionas conmigo!

Hiromi: hice una promesa….

Yo te prometí protección y cuidado, prometí acompañarte por el resto de mi vida y eso hare!

Mariana: pero no me diste lo que mas necesitaba…

Hiromi: que?

Mariana: amor apoyo cariño

Hiromi:ok ok bueno eso no se que pueda hacer pero bueno me voy por que jefe me esta esperando bye

Mariana: ahhh *suena el telefono* hola?

Detective: hemos encontrado una carta que era de tus padres

Mariana: no es cierto y que decía?

Detective: descubrimos que tienes un hermano y esta vivo

Mariana: y quien es?

Detective su nombre es….

Kasaki… kasaki escamilla

Mariana:*suelta el celular* no puede ser

Endo: mariana te sientes bien?

Mariana: si un poco *se desmaya*

Kido: mariana!

EN EL HOSPITAL:

Mariana: *despierta* donde estoy?

Doctor: en el hospital

Mariana:que me paso?

Doctor: te desmayaste, tienes suerte de tener a tus amigos contigo y a ese chico de googles que a cada rato pregunta por ti

Mariana: y por que me desmaye?

Doctor: la verdad no se creo que solo fue la emoción

Mariana:ok me puedo ir?

Doctor: me temo que no estas muy débil y te tendrás que quedar un rato mas

Mariana: de acuerdo puedo ver a mis amigos?

Doctor: de acuerdo

Mariana: gracias

Endo: Mari como estas?

Mariana: bien bien

Kazemaru:*con cascaditas en los ojos* mi hija mi pobre hija! (haciendo una escenita dramática)

Mariana: kazemaru-sempai estoy bien

Kazemaru: como vas a estar bien estas en el hospital!

Mariana: bueno ya eso no importa

*entra alguien a la habitación*

¿?: hola linda

Mariana:*voltea* kasaki…

Kasaki: hermanita nunca pensé que te podría llamar así

Mariana: onii-chan eres mi onii-chan estoy feliz por ello

Kasaki:*se acerca* te quiero *la abraza*

Mariana: yo igual *corresponde al abrazo

Kasaki: siempre te cuidare

Mariana: sii *pensando: espero que tu si cumplas*

*en eso llega otra persona* (yo:como si no fueran muchos ya!)

Hiromi: mariana estas bien?

Mariana: que haces aquí!

Hiromi: vine cuando me entere

Mariana: (vaya creo que he sido dura con el) oye sobre lo de ayer disculpa, no era mi intencion tratarte así pero ahora que estas aquí te presentare a mi onii-chan

Kasaki: hola mi nombre es kasaki escamilla

Hiromi: mucho gusto yo soy hiromi

Mariana: hiro-chan

Hiromi: hace tiempo que no me decías así

Mariana: si es cierto pero entonces si me perdonas?

Hiromi: claro que si una promesa es una promesa

Mariana: gracias y bien ahora que estas aquí te quiero pedir un favor

Hiromi: que?

Mariana: bueno es…

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL FIC LI ZAKURO EL SIGUIENTE FIC VA A SER DEDICADO A TI HERMANITA EH? BUENO ME VOY POR QUE YA ME DUELE LA CABEZA DE TANTOS EXAMENES

PREGUNTAS:

Que pasara conmariana ahora que sabe quien es su hermano

Se ira a mexico?

Por que hiromi se preocupa por ella

Sera que solo lo hace por su promesa

Por que goenji delato a mariana

Les gusto el fic

Me salio bien

Y YA NO SUBO MAS POR QUE YA NO SE ME OCURRE NADA MAS

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

CUIDENSE!

P.D. DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR CON SUS OPINIONES Y CRITICAS ADEMAS NECESITO IDEA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPI ASI QUE ACEPTO IDEAS DE CUALQUIER TIPO

ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJEN REVIEW, A LOS QUE ME DEJEN CRITICAS E IDEAS Y A LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS EL CAPI PASADO Y TODOS LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS

SE CUIADN MUCHO

SAYONARA!


	14. La llegada de mis tíos

BUENO AQUÍ VENGO CON OTRO CAPI DE MI FIC Y PERDONEN POR LA TARDANZA PERO YA CASI ES NAVIDAD Y TENIA MILES DE COSAS Q HACER

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE

En el capitulo anterior:

Mari: oye Hiromi me puedes ayudar en algo?

Hiromi: claro

Mari: bueno es….. *suena un celular*

*contesta* si? Enserio de acuerdo ok ok adios

Stella: quien era?

Mari: eran mis tios

Kasaki: y que querian?

Mari: vendran hoy

Kasaki: a que hora?

Mari: ya vienen en camino

Kasaki: oh no si se enteran q estas en el hospital me matan

Mari: no te mataran solo te van a descuartizar y tal vez solo tal vez te pueda revivir

Kasaki: y como se supone q haras eso?

Mari: no lo se

Kasaki: -*caida al estilo anime* estoy muerto hermanita mejor matame antes d q mis tios lo hagan

Mari: ahhh no te preocupes yo te defiendo

Stella: como siempre kasaki sin ofender pero por q estabas en el mismo grupo q nosotras si no te saves defender

Kasaki: en primera yo no decidi eso y en segunda me obligaron

Mari: si yo lo obligue por q pense q podria servir de algo

Stella: pero no

Kasaki: ahh no puede ser no sirvo para esto no sirvo para nada

Mari: si tienes razon

Pero si puedo revivirte

Kasaki: como?

Mari: la nueva tecnica mmm no la he probado creo q seras el primero hermanito!

Kazemaru: wow esa droga es muy efectiva

Endo: para mi q solo es mi imaginación

Hiromi: para mi q ya esta loca

Kido: no le digas asi!

Hiromi: vamos solo bromeaba

Mari: y bien hora de probar mis nuevas tecnicas!

Pero primero hay q matarte

Todos: WTF

Mari: o almenos herirte

Stella: yo me encargo

Hiromi: no yo lo hare asi sirve q me divierto un poco *saca su espada*

Bien hora de matar! *lo ataca*

UN RATO DESPUES:

Kasaki:*casi muerto*

Mari: creo q ya lo mataste

Stella: si

Mari: *pateandolo* hermanito ya te moriste?

Kasaki: ojala

Mari:esta vivo

Muy bien hora de curarte *la rodea un aura azul*

TECNICA DE CURACION! V2

Kasaki:*tambien lo rodea el aura* ahh? Me puedo mover!

Mari: si la tecnica resulto! *suena el celular otra vez*

Hola? Si si q bn entonces en una hora si si adios

Te salvaste hermanito mis tios llegaran en una hora

Kasaki: y me deje matar solo para eso!

Mari: si!

Kasaki: ¬_¬

Mari: bueno el doctor ya dijo q me podia ir asi q solo me cambio y ya!

Kazemaru: al fin algo razonable en todo este tiempo!

Endo: bien vamos te esperamos afuera *se van*

OTRO RATO DESPUES:

Mari: listo ya estoy lista

Kasaki: pero si traes el uniforme de raimon

Mari: si nunca es tarde para jugar futbol

Endo: eso me parece bien vamos chicos vamos a entrenar

Todos: sii

Kasaki: hermanita nunca cambias verdad?

Mari: dejame pensarlo unos minutos

Kasaki: ¬_¬U

Mari: no lo se alguna vez lo intentare

Kasaki: no tiene remedio

Mari: ay no seas asi ademas mis tios llegaran en una hora

Kasaki: de acuerdo yo me ire a ver q hago en todo el tiempo en loq llegan nuestros tios

Y por cierto de donde son?

Mari: Italia

Kasaki: Italia?

Mari: si ya te dije

Kasaki: y por que van a venir desde Italia?

Mari: pues dicen que es algo importante

Kasaki: y que es?

Mari: si supiera ya te habria dicho no?

Kasaki: perdon entonces me voy te veo en la casa

Mari: esta bien

Kasaki: pero no tardes mucho por que si no X.X

Mari: de acuerdo

Kasaki: adios *se va*

Mari: bueno endo hora de ir a entrenar

Endo: si

EN EL CAMINO:

Kazemaru: por que nunca nos hablaste de tus tios

Mari: por que los dos estan pero bien locos

Ademas los dos saben artes marciales

Kido: a si? Y en que?

Mari: mi tia en ninjutsu y sabe manejo de armas y mi tio sabe box y algo de karate

Kazemaru: y por que no nos lo dijiste?

Mari: no lo se tal vez solo se me olvido mencionarlo

Ademas hace tiempo que no los veo y pues no lo se no quisiera hablar de ellos

Bien bien mejor me voy no vaya a ser q mi hermano luego se quiera suicidar asi que no entrenare hoy *se va*

Kazemaru: que raro nunca se habia comportado de esa manera

Creo q l afecto hablar d sus tios

Kido: no lo se pero estuvo raro q nos hablara de esa manera

Stella: y eso q estaba bn feliz y luego luego cambio de actitud

Algo tiene cn respecto a sus tios

Endo: denle tiempo ella nos dira luego… espero

CON MARIANA:

Kasaki: donde estabas?

Mari: por ai

Kasaki: bno luego m dices ahora hay q arreglar todo para cuando mis tios vengan

Mari: hai

OTRO RATO DESPUES:

EN EL AEREOPUERTO:

Tio: hola chicos

Kasaki: hola!

Mari: que tal

Tia: hola me alegra verlos de nuevo

Mari: bn vayamos a casa para poder hablar

EN LA CASA:

Mari: y bn para q vinieron

Tia: pues es algo muy importante

Veran… pues sere muy clara con esto

Queremos q vengan a Italia con nosotros

Mari: que! No no no yo no ire

Tio: vamos sera una experiencia nueva

Kasaki; yo si ire

Tia: ademas quiero q tu mari seas mi aprendiz

Mari: pues ya no me queda de otra ire

BNO HASTA AQUÍ EL FIC PERDON X Q S MUY CORTO PERO NO ME DA TIEMPO DE HACERLO ADEMAS YA MPEZARON LAS CLASES NUEVAMENTE MY PRONTRO ACTUALIZARE Y EL CAPI SERA MAS LARGO LO JURO X LA GARRITA BNO M VOY SE CUIDAN

SAYONARA!


	15. La despedida tal vez definitiva

BNO AQUÍ EL CAPI CON LA HISTORIA PERDON X TARDAR EN PUBLICARLO PERO MI HERMANO BORRO TODO EL FIC Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLO Y A INVENTARLO PUES X LO MISMO DE QUE MI HERMANO ESTUVO HACIENDO HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PARA QUE NO SUBIERA NUEVO CAPI n.n*

BUENO AHORA VAMOS CON EL FIC:

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Tia: pues es algo muy importante

Veran… pues sere muy clara con esto

Queremos q vengan a Italia con nosotros

Mari: que! No no no yo no ire

Tio: vamos sera una experiencia nueva

Kasaki; yo si ire

Tia: ademas quiero q tu mari seas mi aprendiz

Mari: pues ya no me queda de otra ire

DESPUES DE ESA REUNION:

Mari: quédense el tiempo que quieran y me avisan cuando no iremos a Italia

Tios: de acuerdo pero si no quieres ir te entenderemos

Mari: iré no se preocupen me disculpan *se sa un momento*

Kasaki: espera hermanita! * *la sigue hasta la cocina*

Que no quieres ir a Italia?

Mari: no! Aquí están mis amigos y mis sueños por cumplir

Kasaki: si es asi por que les dijiste a nuestros tios q si ibas a ir?

Mari: por que quiero estar con mi familia

Kasaki: pero si estas con tu familia solo que no te das cuenta

Mari: pero ese no es el punto el punto es que si les pasara algo como a nuestros padres nunca me lo perdonaría

Kasaki: no pasara nada lo juro! *levantando su mano en forma de juramento*

Mari: jajajajajaja hermanito tendre que ir para asegurarme de que cumplas ese juramento

Kasaki: estoy de acuerdo pero si cambias de opinión avísame lo sabre entender

Mari: ok … oye avisales a mis tios que llegare mas al rato ire con Stella y con los chicos a darles la noticia

Kasaki: esta bien pero no llegues tarde

Mari: no lo prometo pero hare lo que pueda para cumplir (yo: mi frase de todos los días)

Kasaki: nunca vas a dejar de decir eso?

Mari: nop es parte de mi vida!

Kasaki: bueno pues mejor vete q si no llegas tarde

Mari: a la orden capitán *pone su mano en forma de saludo militar y se va marchando*

EN EL CAMINO:

Mari: *dejando de marchar* :/ que les dire a los chicos como lo tomaran?

LLEGA AL CAMPO DE FUTBOL:

Mari: bueno llego la hora *se acerca a los chicos*

Endo: *voltea* hola mari-chan!

Mari: hola Endo por favor reúne a los chicos si?

Endo: claro

UN RATO DESPUES:

Kazemaru: dime de que se trata? Para que nos reunieron?

Mari: es que les tengo que decir algo… bueno pues si saben que mis tios vinieron de Italia ayer?

Todos: si q casi matan a tu hermano y lo curaste ese mismo dia

Mari: vaya que si lo recuerdan ¬_¬*

Goenji: y eso que tiene que ver?

Mari: bueno la verdad es que vinieron por nosotros

Kido: irse a donde?

Mari: a Italia

Kido: tu dijiste q no?

Mari: de hacho les dije que si

Kazemaru: y tu quieres ir?

Mari: claro que no! Pero ellos son la única familia que me queda ya además de mi hermano y kasaki tmbien ira asi que tengo que ir

Kido: por que no les dijiste q no!

Mari: por que mi tia me entrenara para manejar no q es artes marciales

Fubuki: ay por dios si tu ya sabes artes marciales no dijiste que en México Stella, Kasaki y tu eran los mas fuertes?

Mari: pues si pero mi tia quiere que sea su aprendiz asi conocere mas técnicas especiales y junto con mi fuerza podremos ganar a quien sea!

Kido: y nosotros?

Mari:los visitare contantemente

Kido: y yo?

Mari: será un adiós temporal pero luego volveré

Endo: y el equipo?

Mari: saldré de Raimon entrare a un equipo aya en Italia asi que ya saben si un dia me quieren enfrentar en un partido asi será!

Endo: eso era lo que quería escuchar… adiós! *la abraza*

Mari: no adiós…. Es hasta luego *corresponde al abrazo*

Y ASI FUERON PASANDO TODOS HASTA EL FINAL:

Kido:te cuidas

Mari: buscate una novia kido cuando regrese espero q ya tengas novia eh?

Kido: jajajajaja yo solo te quiero a ti

Mari: no lo creo asi q mejor empieza con la búsqueda eh?

Kido: jajajaja ok

Mari: adiós! *se despide con la mano y se va caminando lentamente*

Kido: *pensando como q debo conseguirme novia?*

Endo: bueno chicos si un dia jugaremos con Mari-chan debemos entrenar para poder ganar

Todos: si! *siguen su entrenamiento*

REGRESANDO CON MARI:

Mari: *caminando* ahora tengo que decirle a Stella y a las demás uff que dia ayer estaba disfrutando la vida como siempre y en un rato m entero de que me debo ir a Italia con mis tios que no veo desde hace tiempo ¬-¬ *mientras camina ve a sthella y corre hacia ella*

Stella: *se da cuenta de que mari se acerca hacia ella* hola mari!

Mari: hola stella oye te tengo que decir algo

Stella: si dime

Mari: bueno es que mis tios hoy llegaron a Italia y cuando ellos regresen yo me ire con ellos

Stella: que? Por que?

Mari: por que no tengo nadie que me cuide

Stella: no te vallas!

Mari:es algo que debo hacer por favor avisale a las demás que tengo que ir a empacar todo para irme una temporada

BUENO HASTA QUI EL FIC, PROXIMAMENTE UNA CHICA NUEVA EN EL FIC!

PREGUNTAS:

¿Quién será esa nueva chica?

¿Mari enserio se ira a Italia?

¿Si se va a Italia k pasara?

BUENO ME VOY SAYONARA!


End file.
